conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Executive Decree 127
Executive Decree 127 is a executive resolution written and enacted by then-President Dymero Invisa. The decree was announced on January 6th, 2008 in front of Parliament and the nation. The decree, among other things, ordered sweeping changes in the form of Gilana's government. It replaced the nation's constitution, written in 1959, with a new one, made martial law permanent, and lengthened the term of its leader to lifetime. History Prior to the Decree Main Article: The Great Gilanan War of 2007 On June 1st, 2007, Gilana was attacked by The Republic of Veraco, after increasing tensions between the two nations. Veraco itself had been in a state of civil war for for five years, ending with a relatively bloodless coup d'état in January, 2007. For two months, the nations was locked in a state of civil war, until Invisa, working with the new Veracan President Lin Heggo, announced on August 1st a peace accord that ended the war. Throughout the war, Invisa asked Parliament to grant him greater powers to oversee the daily functions of government and life throughout the nation. For example, on July 1st, he asked for the power to make decisions on day-to-day governmental activities, and for the ability to rule by decree. Both requests were overwhelmingly supported by voters in a special referendum. Announcement of the Decree Executive Order 127 was announced at an emergency session of Parliament on January 6th, 2008. Although emergency sessions were previously only called by the Prime Minister (though an acting President could request one), the July 1st powers allowed Invisa to pass a decree enabling him to call the session. When Parliament assembled, Invisa gave the following speech: Good evening, ladies and gentlemen of Parliament, cabinet members, guests, and of course my fellow Gilanans watching at home. Today marks five days after the signing of the treaty that brought peace back to our nation. The past two months have been some of the most difficult times we have ever faced. Some of us have had our homes and possessions lost, and others have lost family members who valiantly and bravely fought for our freedom. Many of us have been shaken. On the other hand, in the face of adversity, we all united together in hope and prosperity. And that faith has paid off. The war is finally over and we can breath again! (applause) Over the next week, I will hold a series of meetings to outline my proposals for the reconstruction process. I have come before you tonight in order to outline my immediate plans. (pause) During the past five days, I have toured sites all over the country. Visiting my fellow citizens, I asked for an honest opinion of what Gilana needs most. While on the ground, I got many pleas for help. I got pleas for food, shelter, and clothing. I got pleas for assistance in the rebuilding process. I was also asked what I planned to do in regards to providing security and stability for the people. If not any else, this war has shown us where we are weak. A lack of security and stability indeed had allowed this invasion to go unchecked for almost two months. I place much blame on myself for this. As President, I should have worked harder to prevented this invasion in the first place. And preventing another war like the one we've just been through, my friends, is a goal I fully intend to act upon! (applause) Thank you very much. Now, as you all know, I have already made some efforts in this area. My Aides to the President program has been by all accounts a success. The directors of this program have been able to work with the individual provinces to see what needs to be done to increase stability, and are now working with the governors to continue humanitarian efforts. However, much more work needs to be done. It has become clear to me that our government needs to be vastly reformed if we are to have continued stability here in Gilana. To this extent, I would now like to present my ultimate effort in security and stability. (pause) I hereby declare Executive Decree 127 to be in effect as of now. This new legislation creates sweeping changes in how this nation is run. I feel that terrorists and traitors still roam the streets in great numbers, therefore the buildup in the military that has happened for the past few of months will now be used to hunt down and bring to justice all people who threaten our way of life. Local law enforcement will be expected to work with the military, and will report to a general assigned to their region. We will also continue to be in a state of martial law until it is deemed safe to end it. In addition, the laws of this nation that will bring stability and security cannot be passed when have a sprawling bureaucracy on our hands. The only way that effective legislation can be passed is if a person is able to judge the needs of his nation, and then pass the laws that will provide those needs. Am I right? (applause, standing ovation) Executive Decree 127 therefore introduces a new constitution that supersedes and replaces the current one. Because it is clear to me that a system where justice and law are limited by bogging procedure is ineffective in running a nation, I will personally make sure that progress is not impeded. I assign myself supreme authority over all matters concerning the country. My Aides to the President program will continue to make sure that the day-to-day tasks of this nation are completed, and that all laws are enforced. They will now be known as The Council of Provincial Directors. Each member will have control over two out of six Gilanan provinces. The changes I am making will create a safe, secure, and stable society. One in which law and order will once again gain the upper hand. All that fail to follow the law will be tried and sentenced. We will root out terrorists, criminals, and traitors, and make sure they are no longer a threat to our lives! (applause, standing ovation) As we moved into the new system of government, I am announcing that Parliament will go on a temporary hiatus. This will allow the transition to go smoothly, and allow all of you to get acquainted to it before lawmaking continues. Once everything is in place, sessions will continue. Gilana will be under the rule of law and order once more, of which this body of intelligent and studious leaders will take part! (applause) To all the citizens of Gilana: I know that all of you will do your part to make our nation as great as it has always been. I now urge you all to go ahead and do what you can to show your patriotism and assist in the rebuilding process. The Republic of Gilana has ended, but from its ashes The United Empire of Gilana will move forth to become the greatest nation the world has ever seen! Thank you for tuning in tonight, and thank you to Parliament for assembling on short notice. Have a good night, and may Zakto bless you all. (applause) The new constitution was subsequently supported by Parliament with a vote of 57-10. Text of Executive Decree 127 See Also: Constitution of The United Empire of Gilana Below is the text of Executive Decree 127. Please see the next section for an explanation of the text. By the power vested in me as the President of the Republic of Gilana, I hereby proclaim Executive Decree 127 in effect and enforced, the directives of which are as follows: Section 1. Martial law shall remain in place for an indefinite period of time, the termination of which shall be ordered by the President upon his discretion. Section 2. All law enforcement duties shall be directed by the military. A general shall be assigned by the President to each province, to whom all local law enforcement officials shall report their activities, and who shall direct such activities. Section 3. The Aides to the President program shall be made permanent, under the name The Council of Provincial Directors. A council of three members shall be formed, with one of its members appointed as Lead Director. Each director shall have authority to direct the activities of 1/3 of the total provinces. Provincial governors shall report to a director. Section 4. A new constitution shall supersede and replace the current one, as written below. Until such time that it passes Parliament, the rule by decree program shall be continued indefinitely. Explanation The decree is fairly short and straightforward. Section one extends for an indefinite period the state of martial law Gilana was placed in shortly after the beginning of battle on June 1, 2007. It is notable that it can only be terminated on the discretion of the President. Martial law is further made permanent in the new constitution. Section two directs that all law enforcement activities will be directed by the military. The President will appoint a general to each province, who will lead law enforcement activities in that area. They control these activities and have all municipal officials reporting to them. They, in turn, report to the President. Section three takes the Aides to the President program, which was formed under Executive Decree 120 as a council that helped provincial and municipal governments with humanitarian efforts, as well as determining what security threats may present themselves in a given region during the war. This section greatly expands their power, giving them an overseers role for two out of six of the provinces. It forms the Council of Provincial Directors, which is led by a Lead Director. The governor for each province reports to a Director. This new council was also codified in the new constitution. Section four is by far the article which makes the most wide sweeping changes. It proposes a new constitution to replace the former one, written in 1959. It extends the rule by decree program for an indefinite period of time until such time Parliament passes the constitution. It is notable that the passage of the new constitution was mostly ceremonial, as the rule by decree program already put executive decrees on the same level of constitutional amendments. Therefore, Invisa could have continued writing such decrees without the need for a new constitution if it had not passed. Criticism Executive Decree 127 and the new constitution found overwhelming, though not universal, support. Ten members of the Parliament voted against the constitution. A lobbying group formed after Invisa gained his July 1st powers, Return to Old Gilana has been openly hostile about the changes since Invisa's initial announcement. However, as sedition and political organizations are banned under the new constitution, few other critics have been heard. Several members of the lobbying group, and reportedly, the ten members who voted against the constitution, have been incarcerated. Category:Gilana Category:Artifacts